


Texting.

by firecracker



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker/pseuds/firecracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would really appreciate if you would stop texting my girlfriend."<br/> "I would really appreciate if you would stop cock blocking me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything that you recognise.

Finn sighed as Rachel's phone vibrated for the third time in ten minutes and scowled when she flipped it open and immediately started giggling at whatever was on the screen. He'd come over to talk about how they were going to tackle their relationship until graduation, they hadn't really defined if they were officially back together, or seeing each other casually. In fact Rachel hadn't really committed to anything with him after the kiss; she kept giving him unsure answers and insisted they talk about it later. Well it was later now and she'd barely looked up from her phone since he'd got there.

"Who are you texting?"

"Noah." She replied her eyes still fixated on the screen with her lips curved up into a soft smile.

Finn on the other hand bore a much different expression, "Why is _Puck_ texting you?"

She shrugged and gave him an uncomfortable grin, "I think he's coming over later once you leave."

He repeated her reply over and over in his head until all he could picture was Puck showing up at Rachel's door all swagger and bad boy appeal, he'd probably get her pregnant too. Taking another quick look at Rachel's beaming face he pulled out his own phone and scrolled quickly to Puck's name.

 _'I would really appreciate it if you would stop texting my girlfriend.'_  
  
He waited impatiently while Rachel received yet another text, his eyes narrowing in on the blush that was working its way across her cheeks before his own phone vibrated in his hand.

_'I would really appreciate it if you would stop cock blocking me.'_

He gaped but before he could type out a reply another message soon followed on.

_'And she's not your girlfriend dude, fair game until you lock that tight ass down, or until I do.'_

' _Rachel loves me, Puck. Leave her alone.'_

' _For now. Game on, Frankenteen.'_

Finn pondered the nickname Puck had called him, often it was the one he spit out in anger before punching him in the chest and telling him to pull up his tighty whiteys and be a man. He rolled his eyes in annoyance as the doorbell rang downstairs and Rachel practically fell off her bed in her haste to answer it.

He'd be as well just making his way out of her bedroom window at this point because it was becoming obvious he wasn't leaving this house with a girlfriend tonight and he'd really rather avoid leaving with a fist sized bruise on his chest and the image of the girl he loves rolling around her bed attached to his best friend.

He hated his life.


End file.
